


Mission Classified (i'm making this a crossover don't @ me)

by knenok95



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, F/M, Hollstein - Freeform, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Mars, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knenok95/pseuds/knenok95
Summary: I noticed a significant lack of space aus, so logically, I wrote one (as if I don't have enough unfinished works as it is).Carmilla and her crew were sent to Mars to begin the process of collecting soil samples and getting a layout of the surrounding area for future plans of an underground base.  All is going well until an unmanned rover picks something up on it's video feed near where the base is supposed to be set up.Laura Hollis was sent on a solo mission to Mars.  To the general public, she is going to study the crew already living in the outpost.  To those inside NASA with the right clearance level, she is going to study whatever the rover discovered, with distinct and strict orders from the President (not Tr*mp) to keep the entire thing a secret from everyone, until they can figure out what they're dealing with.  The only thing is: Laura is shit at keeping secrets from those she loves.Along the way, feelings are developed and immediately shot down, (theoretical) cheese is spread, and Laf just figures everything out because Laura is about as subtle as a forest fire.





	Mission Classified (i'm making this a crossover don't @ me)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do some research for this and got lost in endless web pages of really cool space shit so not everything will be accurate, but just pretend it is, it's an AU anyway.
> 
> I will change the rating when needed, but for right now, it's pretty tame - it's only rated Teen+ for the language
> 
> Also, let me know if the format is weird for anyone, especially on mobile.
> 
> The next chapter is more story line, less transmission logs.

Mission: SILAS

September 7, 2020

Coprates Quadrangle (M-18), Mars

Lat: -8.837891˚S 

Long: 69.259325˚W

Mars Alpha Base Outpost One

* * *

 

**transmission initiated - Hendricks, Elsie A.**

*****PRIVATE*****

**CC: CKarnsteinTablet1; Command_Deck**

 

**1400h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: (COMMUNICATIONS) Mission Control, Houston**

**[Attachment]**

**[file.pdf]**

**enter password to view**

**message:**

SURPRISE!  (This shouldn’t actually be a surprise, we sent you a debrief about this a month before she was sent into orbit, but I’m assuming you didn’t actually read it because you never read anything we send you, so)  We’re sending you a new crew member!  Everything you need to know is in the attachment.  She’ll be within Mars’ orbit sometime within the next six Earth days (more or less, you know how Nat’s calculations get a bit weary whenever SJ walks into the room).  Until then though, only we will be able to be in contact with her…for reasons no one is mentioning (fishy much???).  Study her file, Karnstein, and get ready for your new roommate! – EH

P.S. If I hear one complaint about anything, and I mean  _ anything _ that has to do with what is in that file, I’m putting Belmonde in charge of you.  I don’t get paid enough to deal with your shit.  I say that with all the love. <3

 

**1406h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One – CKarnsteinTablet1**

**message:**

Wait, my new what?!  Elsie, you’re fucking with me, right?  This is a prank to get me back for that time that I probably did something that offended you?  ELSIE?!  THIS IS NOT FUNNY! – C. CK

 

**enter password to view attachment**

**password accepted**

WELCOME, COMMANDER KARNSTEIN

**attachment opened**

 

**1412h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One - CKarnsteinTablet1**

**message:**

SHE IS 23.  NOT GONNA LIE, I’M MORE THAN A LITTLE PISSED.  AND SHE HAS A CRIMINAL RECORD?!  WHAT THE  _ HELL _ , ELSIE! - C. CK

P.S. Half of her file is redacted how the hell am I supposed to “study” it if I can’t even properly read it???  I swear to all the gods ever, you better not be trapping me on Mars with an incredibly intelligent murderer.  Is she cute at least?

 

**1426h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: (COMMUNICATIONS) Mission Control, Houston**

**message:**

Can you watch your language, please?  It’s on me if any of this gets out.  Also, Carmilla,  _ you  _ have a criminal record...and I’m not authorized to give you any more information than what is in those files.  You could always try General Spielsdorf, but I know how much she terrifies you. – EH

P.S.  _ Very  _ cute, basically a little nerd ball of sunshine.

 

**1431h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One - CKarnsteinTablet1**

**message:**

Yeah, but that’s expected from me.  I’m the black sheep of the family, remember?  I guess I can deal with a cute murderer – not so much the “little nerd ball of sunshine” part, though.  Threw up a little bit at that, to be honest.  Also, what happened to putting Mattie in charge of me?  You can’t resist!  HA! - C. CK

P.S. I’ll have you know, I am NOT “terrified” of General Blonde-and-Dangerous.  She just...I don’t know...  You know?

 

**1439h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: (COMMUNICATIONS) Mission Control, Houston**

**message:**

You are such a child. *eye rolls so hard that my eyes roll out of my head and out into traffic on the I-10* Get to work Commander.  You still have a crew to command… or whatever it is you actually do out there besides sleep with terrifyingly attractive British botanists. – EH

P.S. Said terrifyingly attractive British botanist has officially reached ground level and is currently getting the proper medical attention at a secure location here in Houston.  She’s going to be fine, Milla.  Not that you care or anything.  But I thought you should know.

 

**transmission ended - Karnstein, Carmilla**

* * *

 

Carmilla was the youngest person ever to have flown through space, let alone live on Mars, and the Commander chose to flaunt that fact whenever she got the chance because  _ hello _ , that was a pretty damn fantastic accomplishment, if she did say so herself, and Gherman Titov and his “space sickness” could frick right off.

She held that title for approximately one week before one Dr. L.E. Hollis took that away from her.  Only, Carmilla wasn’t aware of it until four days before the newest member of her crew would be landing on the Red Planet and joining them in their mission.  Maybe if she actually read the memos Mission Control sent her…

Yeah, like that would ever happen.  They were entirely too long and wordy for her taste.  She preferred the shorter, summarized version Perry gave her when she looked confused during their crew meetings once a month.

She wasn’t even sure as to why they needed an anthropologist on Mars in the first place.  She didn’t need anyone studying her habitual patterns...she was a bit of a languid slob, if she was being honest, and she didn’t really need that broadcasted for the entire world to know.  Even if everyone she knew was already very well versed in her hatred for tidiness.

Did she need a beefy man-child engineer on her ship? sure, he fixed shit when Carmilla didn’t feel like it and Kirsch was the only one in her crew who knew how to make space wine.  Not that that was a thing...because if it was she’d be in a lot of trouble...

A redheaded bio-nerd? obvious reasons - Carmilla knew nothing about biology except that the mitochondria were the powerhouse of the cell...right?  and there was something that looked like a bean?...whatever, she wasn’t the biologist.  Laf was also  _ okay  _ in terms of company.  And they also, maybe helped Carmilla in her plans to constantly prank everyone on board and that alone was enough to make Carmilla fight to keep them in her crew.

A curly redheaded medical professional with OCD? again, obvious reasons - Carmilla’s extent of anything medical ended at putting a Band-Aid on a cut and waiting for it to heal so it would stop annoying her.  Perry also cleaned everything religiously and Carmilla silently thanked her every time she went on an angry cleaning spree because it meant she didn’t have to touch the stupid cleaning robot that she swears was programmed to hate her.

A gargantuan former redhead with a hero complex? actually, Carmilla wasn’t really sure why they needed  _ her _ , but she supposed her piloting and navigational skills were theoretically helpful...and maybe her knowledge in robot engineering was a  _ bit  _ higher than Carmilla’s, but whatever, Carmilla mostly dealt with the ships insides and outsides and not the stupid robots, she refused (they started spitting oil at her whenever she tried to fix a loose bolt or anything equally as unimportant so she just gave up altogether and wrote a very short complaint to Elsie about it, stating that she wasn’t going to be touching another one of their robots).  Danny was also Kirsch’s best friend and maybe Carmilla didn’t want to see the poor pup sad.

And last, but not least, their very own library in a Brit’s body? he was good company...and also maybe JP was the only one that would play dungeons and dragons with Carmilla during their “free time”.  (He was also incredibly smart and definitely had the highest IQ out of all of them and he was there to study Mars’ soil and atmosphere and work with Lafontaine, but Carmilla refused to acknowledge that half the time and chose to instead use him for his personality and knowledge on anything she needed, really.  He was also the only one who knew the truth about what happened with Elle and sometimes Carmilla just needed a shoulder to...not cry on, she didn’t do  _ that _ .)

Now they were getting an anthropologist?  but  _ why _ ?????

This  _ Dr _ . Hollis better not be a redhead.  Carmilla was getting increasingly fed up with the color.

* * *

 

**0217h [AUTOREPORT]: CORVAE Pod A-51 has landed within the Oxia Palus Quadrangle (MC-11) at 1.834575˚ N 39.332431˚ W, approximately 3522km from Mars Alpha Base Outpost One, located within the Coprates Quadrangle (MC-18) at -8.837891˚S 69.259325˚W.**

* * *

 

**transmission initiated - Hollis, PhD, Laura E.**

**CC: CKarnsteinTablet1; Command_Deck; LPerryTablet1; Med_Bay; SLafontaineTablet1; Lab_Mod; WKirschTablet1; Eng_Mod; DLawrenceTablet1; Nav_Mod; JPArmitageTablet1; Mission_Deck**

 

**0300h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission {** **_Classified_ ** **}, CORVAE Pod A-51 - LHollisTablet1**

**message:**

Hellooooo SILAS!  I hope everyone is having a goooood Mars morning!  Laura, here!  I’m sure Elsie mentioned me (hopefully), but I just wanted to reach out and let you all know that I will officially be leaving in the rover for Alpha Base Outpost One within the hour, expected to arrive tomorrow, around 1517h.  I will send my coordinates as soon as I get on the theoretical road!  Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your crew!  I cannot wait to officially meet all of you face to face! :) – LH

 

**0304h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One** **\- LPerryTablet1**

**message:**

     Have a safe trip over, Laura!  We’re all very excited to  meet you.  Also, don’t forget to meet me in the Med bay  when

     you arrive to get your initial physical out of the way.  – LP

 

**0317h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission {** **_Classified_ ** **}, CORVAE** **Pod A-51 - LHollisTablet1**

**message:**

          Thank you, Perry, will do!  (Or do you prefer Dr.  Perry?) – LH

 

       **0321h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars** **Alpha Base Outpost One – LPerryTablet1**

**message:**

Perry is fine, dear. - LP

 

**0307h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One** **\- CKarnsteinTablet1**

**message:**

     (Oh, joy...she’s perky.)  CAN’T WAIT EITHER HAHA OMG LOL  :))))) – C. CK

 

**0307h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One** **– WkirschTablet1**

**message:**

     Can’t wait, little nerd!  I’m in charge of showing you  around so when you’re finished with Perry, come find me and  I’ll

     show you the crew cabins! (even if most of us sleep at  our workstations, but Mission Control isn’t supposed to  know

     that) :) – WK

 

**0311h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission {Classified}, CORVAE** **Pod A-51 – LHollisTablet1**

**message:**

Please, call me Laura!  And will do, Kirsch, thank you! :) - LH

******0311h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: (COMMUNICATIONS) Mission** **Control, Houston**

******message:**

****          Oh, we know.  We know everything. - EH

 

**0308h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One** **\- JPArmitageTablet1**

**message:**

     Excited to meet you as well, Miss Hollis! – JPA

 

**0314h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission {Classified}, CORVAE** **Pod A-51 - LHollisTablet1**

**message:**

          Thank you, JP! - LH

 

**0309h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One** **\- SLafontaineTablet1**

**message:**

     Can’t wait, frosh! – SL

 

******0312h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission {Classified}, CORVAE** **Pod A-51 – LHollisTablet1**

******message:**

****          Lafontaine!  Can’t wait to work with you!  I’ve heard  so many good things. - LH

 

**0309h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One** **\- DLawrenceTablet1**

**message:**

     Karnstein,  _ shut up _ .

     We’re happy to have you, Dr. Hollis!  (Ignore the Commander,  she’s an acquired taste) - DL

 

**0315h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission {** **_Classified_ ** **}, CORVAE** **Pod A-51 - LHollisTablet1**

**message:**

          Happy for the opportunity!  And don’t worry, I’ve been  warned.  Elsie made sure to give me the

          Commander  Karnstein run-down. - LH

 

**0322h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars** **Alpha Base Outpost One – CKarnsteinTablet1**

**message:**

          Don’t listen to anything these lack wits tell you,  I’m a damn ray of sunshine. – C. CK

 

**0329h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission** **{** **_Classified_ ** **}, CORVAE Pod A-51 –** **LHollisTablet1**

**message:**

               Oh, I can already tell this is going to be a  hoot, _roomie_. - LH

 

**0337h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission,** **Mars Alpha Base Outpost One – CKarnsteinTablet1**

**message:**

                    There’s not enough room on this planet  for the amount of sarcasm floating  around here,  _Doc_. – C. CK

 

**0342h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission** **{Classified}, CORVAE Pod A-51 –** **LHollisTablet1**

**message:**

                         That sounds like a personal  problem,  _ Commander _ . – LH

 

**0345h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission {** **_Classified_ ** **}, CORVAE Pod A-51 - LHollisTablet1**

**message:**

Leaving now from 1.834575˚ N 39.332431˚ W.  I will send coordinates again at the halfway mark.  It looks like it’s going to be a bumpy ride. – LH

 

******0351h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One** **– CKarnsteinTablet1**

   **message:**

  Copy.  Try not to die on your way over or go stir crazy in that tiny rover, yeah?  Apparently, NASA thinks we need you,

    so… – C. CK

 

**0359h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission {** ** _Classified_** **}, CORVAE** **Pod A-51 - LHollisTablet1**

**message:**

    Yeah, not planning on it, Commander.  Besides, I have  my driving playlist. – LH

 

   **0406h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars** **Alpha Base Outpost One – CKarnsteinTablet1**

       **message:**

  That sounds terrible.  It’s probably filled with Taylor Swift and the Backstreet Boys. – C. CK

 

**0413h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission {** **_Classified_ ** **}, CORVAE Pod A-51 – LHollisTablet1**

**[Attachment]**

**[LHollisAudioPlaylist/Track1.mp3]**

**message:**

This one’s for you, Commander <3 - LH

 

******0411h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One** **– CKarnsteinTablet1**

   **message:**

  SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP OR I STG I WILL MURDER ALL OF YOU – C. CK

 

******0412h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha** **Base Outpost One – WKirschTablet1**

     **message:**

I kinda like it!! – WK

 

     **0418h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: (COMMUNICATIONS) Mission** **Control, Houston**

**message:**

Commander Karnstein, that better not have been a  sincere threat. – EH

 

**2201h [INCOMING MESSAGE]: Mission {** **_Classified_ ** **}, CORVAE Pod A-51 – LHollisTablet1**

**[Attachment]**

**[LHollisAudioPlaylist/Track12.mp3]**

**message:**

Just passed the halfway mark at  -3.624166°S, -54.208333°W .  No issues.  Here’s another song, Commander.  Until tomorrow, over and out! – LH

 

**2209h [OUTGOING MESSAGE]: SILAS Mission, Mars Alpha Base Outpost One** **– CKarnsteinTablet1**

    **message:**

I hate this.  I hate this so much. – C. CK

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see where this goes. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Come and tell me to get my shit together here: kol-a.tumblr.com or, I made a Twitter specifically for that sort of thing @_gayalien
> 
> Leave me a comment or something. All feedback is appreciated.
> 
> I might go back and edit this later.


End file.
